This invention relates to:
1) a method of use of an ice surface PA1 2) a process for the creation of three small interconnected ice sheets/surfaces of a pre-determined size PA1 3) the application to both ice hockey skills practice as well as ice hockey skills instruction. PA1 1) the sizable expense to purchase time and space on the ice surface PA1 2) problems in attempting to schedule the use of a portion of the ice surface for practice and skills instruction due to the need to have the full ice surface available for public use or skating lessons during specified times during the day and night PA1 3) the difficulty in physically cordoning off a section of the ice surface which would be used for individualized practice and instruction in which a goal net would be situated PA1 4) the inability of the upright surrounding border of the ice surface which is in place (referred to as boards) to confine the multitude of ice hockey pucks shot for quick and easy retrieval to be used over and over again PA1 5) the possibility of interfering with or striking another person on the ice surface with an errant ice hockey puck shot or ricochet PA1 6) the inability to be focused on the task at hand due to the open nature of the setting and the passive or overt actions of others in close proximity to the participants PA1 1) an individual to play, practice or be taught the sport PA1 2) have their activities confined to one area which would not interfere with another participant PA1 3) remain in close proximity to others engaging in the same activity PA1 1) keep confined the ice hockey pucks during their use where they are easily and quickly retrieved PA1 2) where the shooter or goalie would not have to be concerned about injuring another participant in the next space PA1 1) is no longer faced with the significant expense to purchase time for a portion of the ice surface which does not allow for non ice hockey use of the remainder of the ice surface PA1 2) can eliminate scheduling problems due to the need for only a portion of the entire ice surface PA1 3) will no longer have the problem of attempting to confine the ice hockey pucks to the training area PA1 4) will have a small ice surface which will enhance the focus of the practice or training attempted
Historically, ice hockey practice and skills instruction have been conducted over the entire surface of a full size ice rink or ice arena or an open but not completely confined portion of the ice surface.
The difficulties encountered in the use of a full size ice rink or arena are: